


we found love on tumblr ?!

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, louis and harry are little mix af bitch me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are Little Mix AF and they meet on Tumblr and the rest is quite literally history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love on tumblr ?!

 

Harry Styles was your typical teenager. He had friends, he played sports, he went to school, only for the pure fact that he didn't have a choice. But, there was one side of Harry that not everybody had seen before and Harry preferred to keep it that way. He was a fanboy. Yep, a fanboy.

 

Harry had a fan account on every social media that peeked his interest. Who were his faves, you may ask? Little Mix. Harry's favorite band ever... _Little Mix_. Harry had been a Mixer for as long as he could remember.

  
He was here in the X Factor days and he didn't plan on going anywhere. Harry had a Little Mix fan account on Twitter, Tumblr, and IG. But, he mainly went on Tumblr. Sure, it was confusing at first, but he got the hang of it. He began going on Tumblr everyday, talking to various Mixers, boys and girls.

 

Harry was happy with his lifestyle just as long as nobody figured him out. There he was, sitting on his bed. He just got home from school and he was scrolling through Tumblr as per usual. He followed many accounts, mainly Little Mix accounts  _obviously_. A new selfie of Jesy popped up on his dash and he grinned. She looked beautiful.

 

Jesy had always been Harry's favorite from the start. She wasn't like the other girls and she was incredibly inspirational, not to mention gorgeous and very very talented. He heard the tune of Little Me coming from his radio and smiled, reblogging Jesy's selfie and scrolling once more. He then noticed he had gotten a message, which was new for him. He didn't have that many followers and he was genuinely surprised. But, he was curious.

 

He clicked the icon to reveal who had reached out to him. Some boy named...Louis. Harry smiled as he read,

 

 

_"Hey! I like your blog, Harry! Oh, that kinda sounds creepy. I didn't know your name, I just saw it on the thing. I'm not a creeper, I swear! I'm Louis! Pronounced Lou-wee. Hahah! I like Little Mix too!"_

 

 

Harry smiled wider and thought up a reply.

 

 

_"Hiii Louis! I'm Harry, but you already knew that! Hahah! Your blog is pretty cool too. It's hard to find guys on tumblr lol but thanks for messaging me! Who's your favorite? In LM, I mean? Lol"_

 

 

Harry felt as if he said "Lol" one time too many but sent the message anyway. He got a reply almost instantly. 

 

 

_"Ha! I knowwww, it is really hard to find proper fanboys. Lol. My favorite is Perrie. What about you? :P"_

 

 

Harry smiled, typing his reply.

 

 

_"Jes hahah. I love all of them though obviously. :P"_

 

 

And the conversations went on from there. They talked everyday after school until they finally decided to meet up.

 

 

_"Um, Lou? :/"_

 

 

_"Yeah, what is it Harry? What's wrong?"_

 

 

_"I really wanna meet you. :p"_

 

 

  
_"Hahah I wanna meet you too, babe"_ Harry, of course, blushed at the use of the word "babe".

 

 

The two boys set up a date to meet. Harry was traveling from Chesire to Doncaster. It would only be a bit of a drive which his mum could easily handle. After a few hours of driving around and maybe getting a tad bit lost, they reached the address Louis had stated and at that moment it felt too real. Harry's heart was pounding.

 

He'd never even seen what Louis looked like, but he imagined him to be really pretty. Anne smiled at her son through the mirror.

 

 

"You ready, love?" Harry blushed and nodded, not uttering a word. The two stepped out of the large black vehicle and walked up to the front door. Anne knocked for Harry, knowing all too well he was plenty nervous. A pretty young woman opened the door and Harry smiled at her. Anne smiled a toothy grin as well.

 

 

"Hi, are you Jay? Louis' mum?" The woman smiled.

 

 

"Yes, I am." Harry smiled at Louis' mum, Jay, as the two were both welcomed inside.

 

 

"Louis' just in the living room, Harry. Anne, is it? You wanna cuppa?" Anne nodded and walked into the kitchen with Jay, leaving Harry standing by himself in the doorway. He slowly and nervously walked into what he thought was the living room. He found Louis sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, eyes glued to his phone. "Same", Harry thought. He giggled a little bit out loud unintentionally.

 

Louis noticed he had company and jumped. He smiled at the sight of Harry a few seconds later.

 

 

"Harry?"

 

 

"Louis." They both smiled at each other and embraced each other in a warm hug.

 

 

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Harry nodded and they embraced again, Jay broke it up this time.

 

 

"Boys, come into the kitchen, Anne and I have a surprise for you!" The boys nervously walked into the kitchen, joining their mums. 

 

 

"What, mum?" Louis asked. 

 

 

"Okay, we thought it'd be a great idea if Harry spent the night. Anne has work in the morning so she can't, but you guys are always welcome," Anne and her son grinned cheekily. Louis smiled, gripping Harry's arm. "Louis, Harry."

 

 

"What is it?" Louis asked once again. 

 

 

"We thought it'd also be nice if tomorrow night you two see Little Mix front row!" Louis and Harry jumped for joy and hugged each other. Louis ripped the tickets out of his mum's hand and screamed, jumping in Harry's arms. Anne and Jay smiled and gave each other a hug before Anne left. It wasn't long before Jay was off for a small shift at the hospital as well. Harry and Louis spent the whole night on Louis' laptop, watching videos, performances, going on Tumblr, looking at pictures, tweeting.

 

They couldn't contain their excitement for the night ahead. 

 

Soon, that time rolled around. Louis and Harry ate breakfast quickly wanting to make it to the venue in time. They drove quickly-but legally-down the roads and ran into the venue as fast as they could. Louis realized something. There was more than 2 tickets in his hand. There were two backstage passes? His mum never mentioned them but he screamed as he read the ticket  _"Backstage Passes , Little Mix"_ Harry jumped and put his arm on Louis' shoulder. 

 

 

"What? What's wrong?!"

 

 

"We have backstage passes! We can meet them! Holy shit, I might just die!" Harry couldn't believe it.

 

 

"What?!" 

 

The concert was nice and loud and the girls were talented and sassy as hell. They just about screamed the whole concert and Jade actually walked over them, waving at their phones as they recorded. The two almost fainted at that. They didn't know how they'd manage to meet them without passing out. But soon that time came around and nerves filled Louis and Harry's stomachs.

 

 

The line went by quickly as fans hugged and had little chats with each of the girls. Then it was their turn. 

 

 

"Holy shit, Louis. I'm so nervous."

 

 

"Me too. Oh my god." The girls smiled as the pair approached them.

 

 

"Hi!" They all said excitedly in unison. Louis ran up and hugged Perrie.

 

 

"Aww, how are you, love?" She said, hugging Louis back.

 

 

"G-Good." Louis stuttered into her shoulder. The girls "Aww'd" at that and Harry hugged Jesy harder than he's ever hugged anyone in his entire life.

 

 

"Oh my god, Perrie, I love you so much!" Louis yelled.

 

 

"I love you too, babe." Louis and Harry went around and hugged all of the girls.

 

 

"D-Do you think we c-could get a p-p-picture?" Harry asked, stuttering. Louis rubbed his back.

 

 

"Of course!" Leigh-Anne said. The girls huddled around Louis and Harry and each of them made their own silly face. They snapped a few pics before putting their phones away. 

 

 

"Well, bye! Nice meeting you!" Perrie grinned her toothy smile. The pair waved and headed off the other direction. 

 

 

"I LOVE YOU JESY!" Harry shouted before exiting. They stayed in the building long enough to hear the girls laugh and that was it. 

 

 

"This is the best day of my life." Harry said.

 

 

"I know right, oh my god. I can't even believe it. I met my idols." Harry smiled and pulled Louis in.

 

 

"I'm so glad you found me, Lou." Louis hugged back.

 

 

"I'm glad too, love." The boys rode back home and snuggled in Louis' bed before Anne came to pick Harry up.

 

 

"It was really nice meeting you, Louis. I'm glad I went to the concert with you. I'll cherish it forever." Harry gave Louis one last hug before going with his mum.

 

 

"Harry, wait!" Harry turned around just to get Louis' lips smashed onto his. Harry hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. Anne and Jay just laughed. Louis pulled away and muttered "Mixer for life". Harry smirked and nodded.

 

 

"Until next time, Tomlinson."

 

 

"Until next time, Styles."


End file.
